binan_koukou_chikyuu_bouei_bu_lovefandomcom-20200223-history
Zettai Muteki☆Fallin' LOVE☆
Zettai Muteki☆ Fallin' LOVE☆ ( 絶対無敵☆Fallin' LOVE☆, lit. Always Unbeatable☆ Fallin' LOVE☆) is the opening theme for the anime series Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! . This song is sung by the Defense Club and published by Pony Canyon Inc. Solo versions of the opening theme song, performed by the Earth's Defense Club have been published. These are bundled together with the Blu-ray DVDs for the anime being sold.Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! Bly-ray DVD Volume 1 Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! Bly-ray DVD Volume 2 Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! Bly-ray DVD Volume 3 Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! Bly-ray DVD Volume 4 Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! Bly-ray DVD Volume 5 Lyrics Romaji= Romaji Kimi mo Fallin' LOVE! ☆ Doin' LOVE! ☆ Sekai maru tto aisou ze! Fallin' LOVE! ☆ Doin' LOVE! ☆ Ai ga katsu no sa ~ Hajimeyou min'na de, hajikete miyou ze! (Yumoto) Ai sae areba, kekka ōrai rairarai! ☆ (chorus) Don'na teki datte, hito wa hito de hito-sa! (Io, Ryuu) Ai o shea shite, (Yumoto) Wakiaiai (aiai) no aiaai! ☆ (chorus) Sushine sansan ni abitara (chorus) Keiki yoku genki yoku sā, buchikamase! (chorus) (chorus) Kimi mo Fallin' LOVE! ☆ Doin' LOVE! ☆ Everybody motta saikyō POWER!! Fallin' LOVE! ☆ Doin' LOVE! ☆ Kyō kara narou sūpāsutā! OFF ni wa ONsen de, ase to namida arattara! Let's Go LOVE! ☆ Go Go LOVE! ☆ Ai o butsukero! Kujike-sō datte (Atsushi) Ijike tenaide sa (En) Ai o shinjite, utaou yo rārārarā! ♪ (Yumoto) Don'na toki datte (Io) Kimi wa kimi de kimida (Ryuu) Jibun ai shite, akirame tari shi nainanai! ♪ (chorus) Endingu en'en hippatte mo, (Yumoto) Kitai sa reta mirai datte, koete kō ze! (chorus) (chorus) Sā min'na Show Me LOVE! ☆ Show Your LOVE!! ☆ Kon'na jidai no nyū COMER!! Show Me LOVE! ☆ Show Your LOVE!! ☆ Heiwa to yume ni ai no SHOWER!! Matamata ONsen de, sutoresu chanto rifuresshu! Go For LOVE! ☆ Go Go LOVE!! ☆ Ai o butsukero! (music) Ai naki yononaka ja kanashī, (Io) Min'na de warattetai (Ryuu) Era-sōna koto ieru hodo (En) Tsuyoku nante naikedo… (Atsushi) Shinjite itai yo, iya boku wa shinjiru yo (Yumoto) Ai wa zettai muteki no, POWER! ! (chorus) (chorus) Kimi mo Fallin' LOVE! ☆ Doin' LOVE!! ☆ Sekai maru tto aisou ze! Fallin' LOVE! ☆ Doin' LOVE!! ☆ Madamada motto aiseru ze! Bokura hitori janai, Yubune de kata o kundara, Let's Go LOVE! ☆ Go Go LOVE!! ☆ Ai ga umareru, Sā ikou ze! Fallin' LOVE! ☆ Doin' LOVE!! ☆ Everybody motta saikyō POWER!! Fallin' LOVE! ☆ Doin' LOVE!! ☆ Kyō kara narou sūpāsutā! OFF ni wa ONsen de, ase to namida arattara, Let's Go LOVE! ☆ Go Go LOVE!! ☆ Ai o butsukero! Zettai muteki sutekina, Ainoshōri sa! |-| Kanji= Kanji 君もFallin' LOVE☆ Doin' LOVE☆ 世界まるっと愛そうぜ Fallin' LOVE☆ Doin' LOVE☆ 愛が勝つのさ 始めようみんなで　ハジけてみようぜ 愛さえあれば　結果オーライ　ライラライ☆ どんな敵だって　人はヒトでひとさ 愛をシェアして 和気藹々(あいあい)のアイアアイ☆ サンシャイン燦々(さんさん)に浴びたら 景気よく元気よくさあ　ぶちかませ！ 君もFallin' LOVE☆ Doin' LOVE☆ エビバディ持った最強POWER Fallin' LOVE☆ Doin' LOVE☆ 今日からなろうSUPER STAR OFFにはON泉で　汗と涙洗ったら Let's Go LOVE☆ Go Go LOVE☆ 愛をぶつけろ くじけそうだって いじけてないでさ 愛を信じて　歌おうよラーラーララー♪ どんなときだって 君はキミできみだ 自分愛して　諦めたりしナイナナイ♪ エンディング延々引っ張っても 期待された未来だって　超えてこうぜ！ さあみんなShow Me LOVE☆ Show Your LOVE☆ こんな時代のNEW COMER Show Me LOVE☆ Show Your LOVE☆ 平和と夢に愛のSHOWER またまたON泉で　ストレスちゃんとリフレッシュ Go For LOVE☆ Go Go LOVE☆ 愛をぶつけろ 愛なき世の中じゃ哀しい みんなで笑ってたい エラそうなこと言えるほど　強くなんてないけど… 信じていたいよ　いや僕は信じるよ 愛は絶対無敵のPOWER!! 君もFallin' LOVE☆ Doin' LOVE☆ 世界まるっと愛そうぜ Fallin' LOVE☆ Doin' LOVE☆ まだまだもっと愛せるぜ 僕ら一人じゃない　湯船で肩を組んだら Let's Go LOVE☆ Go Go LOVE☆ 愛が生まれる さあ行こうぜ！ Fallin' LOVE☆ Doin' LOVE☆ エビバディ持った最強POWER Fallin' LOVE☆ Doin' LOVE☆ 今日からなろうSUPER STAR OFFにはON泉で　汗と涙洗ったら Let's Go LOVE☆ Go Go LOVE☆ 愛をぶつけろ 絶対無敵素敵な　愛の勝利さ |-| English= English Let's Fall'in love, Doing love! Spreading love around the world ~ Fall in love, Doing love! Love will triumph! Let's get started everyone, and move ahead with zeal! (Yumoto) Love is all one needs, the result will be alright! (chorus) Even towards your own enemies (show love), they are human beings after all (Io, Ryuu) Love needs a tour around the world, (Yumoto) To bring forth harmony and peace! (chorus) Sunshine, let's bath ourselves with sunlight, (chorus) Business will prosper, everything will turn for the better! (chorus) (chorus) Let's Fall'in love, doing love! Everybody give it your best power! Fall'in love, doing love! We'll be superstars from now on! We head off to the hot springs, to wash away our tears and sweat, Let's go love, go for love! Enlighten people with love! Even if you're discouraged, (Atsushi) Don't let it slow you down, (En) Believe in love, And sing out, lalalala~ (Yumoto) Anytime, all the time (Io) You're always you (Ryuu) Love yourself, And never ever give up! (chorus) Always striving for a happy ending! (Yumoto) We can exceed our expectations! (chorus) (chorus) Come now everyone, Show Me Love, Show Your Love! ☆ A newcomer for a new era! Show Me Love, Show Your Love! ☆ Peace and dreams in a Love Shower!! Back in the hot springs, To refresh and wash away the stress, Go For Love, Go Go Love, Enlighten those with love! (music) A world without love would be sad (Io) I want to see everyone smiling (Ryuu) Though I may seem bossy (En) Though I'm not that strong... (Atsushi) I want to believe, No, I do believe! (Yumoto) Love is a power, that will never lose! (chorus) (chorus) Let's Fall'in love, Doing love! Spreading love around the world, Fall in love, Doing love! To carry on spreading the love ~ We're not alone, Once you'd brush shoulders in the bath, Let's Go Love, Go Go Love! Love takes a new form (born), Now come on, let's go! Let's Fall'in love, doing love! Everybody give it your best power! Fall'in love, doing love! We'll be superstars from now on! We head off to the hot springs, to wash away our tears and sweat. Let's go love (the world) go for love! Enlighten people with love ~ The unbeatable power of love! Credits: Kasi time -Full Lyrics (Kanji) References Videos Category:OP and ED Category:Defense Club Category:Album: Zettai Muteki Fallin' Love